powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Star Clash
Power Rangers Star Clash 'is the 41st edition of the Power Rangers series. It is based off of the space themed Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Plot Shifts in time have caused the arise of the Armage Regime, a villainous government that has taken complete control of the galaxy. As a result of the damages done, the largest Power Rangers team has to be formed in order to take back control of the galaxy and save all of its people under its control. Characters Rangers Allies Other *Game Riders *All Power Rangers **Power Rangers Animal Craft **Power Rangers Ninja Steel Villains *Armage Regime **Commander ***Lord Ghastchill **Vice-Commanders ***Fialmer (18-21) ***Yackama (18-26) ***Kulger (18-29) **Elite Officers ***Gastenale (1-5) ***Karoch Scorpo (11-17) ***Dispacher Tauros (33-) *Planet Generals *Assassins **Zaros Thornheart (6-11) **Lulu Angelsin (6-17) **Lulsa Angelsin (32-) *Grunts **Chogomers **Gomers Other *Game Riders Arsenal Transformation Devices * Constellation Blaster * Draco Cane * Phoenix Dispatcher Kit Multi-Use Devices *Star Orbs Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Star Base Weapon **Shishi Sword **Sasori Spear ***Koguma Spear **Ookami Claw **Tenbin Crossbow **Oushi Axe **Hebitskai Sickle **Chameleon Rapier **Washi Shot **Kajiki Dagger **Koguma Battlehammer Side Arms Other Devices Zords Main :''Legend: piloted mecha, 2-person mecha, auxiliary mecha :*Orion Cannon :**StarOrb SuperZord :***Dragon StarClash Megazord :****StarClash Megazord 9-7-5-3 :*****Lion Orbiter :*****Wolf Orbiter :*****Bull Orbiter :*****Chameleon Orbiter :*****Swordfish Orbiter :****Dragon Star Megazord :*****Dragon Orbiter :*****Scorpion Orbiter :*****Bear Orbiter :***Libra Orbiter :***Snake Orbiter :***Eagle Orbiter :****Phoenix Star Megazord :*****Phoenix Orbiter :*****Phoenix Platform :*****Phoenix Core :****Orion Megazord :*****Orion Orbitor :*****Orion Stationtank Auxillary *Cerberus Orbiter / Cerberio Robo *Senegal Star Clash Megazord **StarClash Robo 9-7-5-3 ***Lion Orbiter ***Wolf Orbiter ***Bull Orbiter ***Chameleon Orbiter ***Swordfish Orbiter **Senegal Orbitor Alternate Combinations Star Clash Megazord *Star Clash Megazord 6-4-5-3 *Star Clash Megazord 9-6-7-3 *Star Clash Megazord 9-7-6-3 *Star Clash Megazord 9-8-5-3 *Star Clash Megazord 9-8-6-4 *Star Clash Megazord 2-5-7-3 *Star Clash Megazord 9-4-7-3 *Star Clash Megazord 2-7-6-4 *StarClash Megazord 5-9-3-7 Dragon Star Megazord *Dragon Star Megazord 9-7 *Dragon Star Megazord 6-4 Episodes # Arrival of the Rookie # The Shining Tandem # Pilot Down # Evil Orange Heart # All Assembled # How to Tame a Pegasus # The Keys to the Mystery # Bon Appetite # Dragonborn # A Wish That Came True # One Eye Short # Refute of the Lie # A Fallen Bull # The Shadow Eclipse # Love in the Last Branch # Venom vs The Cure Part 1 # Venom vs The Cure Part 2 # Explanation? # Relayed # Battle to Unite # Clock Hunting # Snake Metal Part 1 # Snake Metal Part 2 # Resolved Mysteries # Awakening a Legend # Metallic Revolt # A Pilot's Judgement # Return of Operations # Found in Graves # Leon's Truth Part 1 # Leon's Truth Part 2 # Two Leads to One # Final Ingredient # Lone Survivor # A Taken Chance # Moment of Hope # Face of Danger # Time to Roll # The Final Raid Part 1 # The Final Raid Part 2 Special Episodes * Fear of the Gomer Rangers * Salvation of Christmas * Star Clash vs Animal Craft * The Globe Under Investigation Special Movies * Crash of the Planets * Star Clash: The Origin Chapters *# Chapter Blue: The Creation *# Chapter Black: The Expansion *# Chapter Yellow: The Assault *# Chapter Green: The Lead-in * Star Clash: Civil War Trivia Category:VerizonGuy12 Category:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Category:Power Rangers Expanded Universe